Village With Fort by Dblcut3
Village With Fort is a very massive world. It took over 11 months to build and is still not complete. It is a great world to explore. It has a Subway System, a Quarry, a Lighthouse, a Fort, and much more. Charlottesville Districts and Neighborhoods Village With Fort is so far made up of several Neighborhoods, and 5 Main Districts. SOUTH DISTRICT: *'Efron Valley- Medium Wealth Residential Neighborhood' *'Fort- Military base with 2 buildings and 20 underground levels' *'Chesnut Ridge- Medium Wealth Commercial Area with some houses and duplexes ' *'Rainbow Row- Based off of the famous Rainbow Row in Charleston, SC, USA' *'Old Town- Residential Area, First place built in the City, Home to the Capital Building' *'Durville Heights- Low Wealth Residential Area, Home to Lake Durville' *'Hebron Heights- Low Wealth Residential Area with some Buisinusses' *'Greene Valley- Medium Wealth Residential and Medium Wealth Commercial Area' *'Olive Heights- High Wealth Residential Area' *'Valleyview Heights- Medium Wealth Residentiial Area With Old Fashioned Homes' CENTRAL DISTRICT: *'Downtown- High Wealth Commercial Area with Skyscrapers' *'Fosterville- Low Wealth High Crime Residential Area' *'Cherry Hills- Low Wealth Residential Area' *'Highland Park- Low Wealth High Crime Residential Area' *'Highland Hills- Low Wealth High Crime Residential Area' *'Stadium Park- Medium Wealth Commercial Area With Football Stadium' *'Olympia- Low Wealth Residential Area' *'Eastwood- Medium Wealth Commercial Area' NORTH DISTRICT: *'Harrison Park- Low Wealth Residential Area' *'Clayton Hills- Low Wealth Residential Area' WEST DISTRICT: *'Cherry Valley- High Wealth and Medium Wealth Residential Area ''(INCOMPLETE)' *'Ethnic District- An area for other Eden players to build in''' *'Point Perry- Medium Wealth Historic District' *'Cherry Peak- Medium Wealth Historic District' *'Rivermist Park- Low Wealth Residential Area' EAST DISTRICT: *'Castro Valley- Medium Wealth Residential Area, Home To Glitch World Amusement Park' *'Westford Heights- High Wealth Residential Area with modern mansions ''(INCOMPLETE)' *'Lakewood- Medium And Low Wealth Residential Area''' *'Efron Hills- Low Wealth Residential Area' *'Trenton- Low Wealth Residential Area' *'Ballston- Low Wealth Commercial and Residential Area ''(INCOMPLETE)' *'Newport Towncenter- Low Wealth Commercial Area''' *'Jacksonville- Low Wealth Residential Area' Cities CITIES & TOWNS: *'Charlottesville- Urban City, Mainly Low Wealth Residential Areas' *'Doubletown- Suburban Town Mainly Medium Wealth Residential Area' *'Lakewood- Suburb of Charlottesville Contains Low Medium and High Wealth Residential Areas' TOWNSHIPS: *'Saint Johns Township- Rural Area That Incldes Several Fields and Farms' *'Peterson Township- Rural Area Just South Of Lakewood' Version 15.0 (CURRENT VERSION) Version 15.0 is the current version of Village With Fort. It is called Village With Fort V15 by Dblcut3. *Created Olympia *Expanded Charlotte River ('INCOMPLETE) *Charlottesville Metroparks (INCOMPLETE) *Created Point Perry *Created Highland Park *Expanded Subway Line A *Added Stadium Park *Added Cherry Peak *Added St. John's Estate *Expanded Superhighway *Moved Zoo above ground to glitch world *Finished Stadium *Built Charlottesville News HQ *Built Comfort Inn *Built Farmland *Built Mall Version 15.2 (UNRELEASED) Version 15.2 is the next update of Village With Fort. Here are the new features: *Built Hospital *Glitch World Parking Lot *Added Jacksonville *Mall Finished *White Office Building *THe University Of Charlottesville (Please note that more features will be released later) The Charlottesville Mall The Charlottesville mall is one of Dblcut3's best builds. It is located in Olympia. It is 2 stories high with 20 stores in it. If you have any ideas for stores please contact Dblcut3. Here is a list of the stores: *Apple Store *Best Buy *Charlottesville Medical Assoc. *Olympian Furniture Co. *Charlottesville Appliances *Phantom Fireworks Westford Heights Westford Heights is going to feature homes atleast 25x25 big. Currently I am working on a 45x21 mansion from the Eden World Luxury Villas V8 Contemporary Estate. I am also working on a colonial style mansion that will be around 40x10. I also am working on the recreating the white modern looking house in The Olymic Metropolis. I also created a 25x15 home next to 4 great townhouses! PHOTOS COMING SOON! The Ethnic District The Ethnic District is an area where all Eden members can build. Contact Dblcut3 if you want to build here. Here are the current builders: *Cazybert101 *Nleo123 Map *Version 15.0- Spawn at Highland Hill on Cliff Avenue. (MORE MAPS COMING SOON!) *Version 15.2 PRERELEASE- Spawn facing mall in Olympia ATTRACTIONS WHERE RED NUMBER IS: #Leone Towers #Dblcut3 Gaming HQ #Veterans Memorial #William Harvard Housing Projects #The Bank Of Charlottesville #CTA (Charlottesville Transit Authority) HQ #Holiday Inn #Charlottesville Metro Center #Charlottesville Corprate Mining HQ #Cherry Valley Subdivision #Cafe Charlotte #Comfort Inn #Oliver GM #National Mall #Capitol Building #Internet Cafe #St Annes Chapel #Old School Hous #The Perry House #Historic Courthouse #Charlottesville Quarry #The Fort #Lighthouse #Historic Commonhouse #Courtyard Marriott #Steamers Stonewall Tavern #St. Isadore's Church #Charlottesville Public Library #Harris Castro Apartment Complex #Glitch World and Charlottesville Zoo #Watch Tower #Lakewood Estates #Lakewood Watch Tower #Charlottesville Cemetary #Westford Apartments #Westford Estates #Petterson Family Farm #Seifert Tower #Point Perry Historic District #Black Box Memorial #Missle Attack Memorial #Charlottesville Mall #Comfort Inn HD Photos Here are some HD pictures taken with Aviary Photo Editor. IMG 1125.JPG IMG 1178.JPG IMG 1183.JPG IMG 1182.JPG Downtown Downtown is by far the best part of Charlottesville. Here are some photos of Downtown. IMG_100.PNG|The Metro Center|linktext=A small 6 story office building with a great rooftop bar IMG_0995.PNG|View From Durville Heights|linktext=Left- Dblcut3 Gaming HQ Middle- Leone Towers Right- Future Charlottesville News HQ IMG_0985.PNG|The Veterans Memorial|linktext=A simple memorial devoted to Charlottesville's fallen veterans IMG_0984.PNG|Seifert Tower|linktext=A well designed modern office building IMG_0983.PNG|The Bank Of Charlottesville|linktext=A simple 4 story clocktower IMG_0982.PNG|My first and best Skyscraper IMG_0904.PNG|Downtown From Highland Hill IMG 0983.PNG|The Bank Of Charlottesville|linktext=A small 4 story clocktower IMG 0982.PNG|Leone Towers|linktext=Charlottesville's first Skyscraper IMG 0904.PNG|View From Highland Hill Videos # Eden Adventures Ep. 1 Village With Fort # IMG_0905.PNG|Rainbow Row From Old Towne IMG_0906.PNG|Rainbow Row IMG_0907.PNG|The Pink House IMG_0908.PNG|Simple Kitchen Design IMG_0909.PNG|Back Patios with pools IMG_0910.PNG|The First Building in the world IMG_1015.PNG|Mansion in St. John's Estate IMG_1014.PNG|Stadium Bleachers IMG_1013.PNG|Unfinished Football Stadium IMG_1012.PNG|Da Ghetto IMG_1011.PNG|Boarded up houses in Fosterville IMG_1010.PNG|Highland Park IMG_1009.PNG|Charlottesville Metro Center Photos IMG_0434.PNG|Lake In Old Towne IMG_0280.PNG|Internet Cafe In Old Towne IMG_0275.PNG|Capital Hill In Old Town IMG_0274.PNG|Suspension Bridge In Old Towne IMG_0971.PNG|Efron Valley Subway Station IMG_0970.PNG|Efron Valley Lookout Tower IMG_0965.PNG|Nice small home IMG_0964.PNG|White Home IMG_0963.PNG|Efron Valley Subway IMG_0966.PNG|Nice House Setup IMG_0977.PNG|The Cherry Peak Historic District IMG_0976.PNG|A quiet Historic Area IMG_0975.PNG|Lighthouse IMG_0974.PNG|Point Perry Histroic District IMG_0973.PNG|Small Country Home IMG_0972.PNG|Mayor's Mansion In Doubletown IMG_0994.PNG|Homes in Durville Heights IMG_0993.PNG|Homes around Lake Durville IMG_0992.PNG|Durville Heights homes IMG 0998.PNG|Mayor's Mansion IMG_0997.PNG|Hilton Garden Suites IMG_0996.PNG|Pink Mansion IMG_1008.PNG|Green Sedan IMG_1007.PNG|Motorcycle and Sports Car IMG_1006.PNG|Ferrari IMG_1005.PNG|Ducati IMG_1004.PNG|Car Dealership IMG_1003.PNG|Castro Valley Lookout Tower IMG_1002.PNG|Supercar IMG_1001.PNG|Dance Hall IMG_0999.PNG|Mansion IMG 0391.png|View Of The Fort From Old Towne IMG_0419.PNG|Cannons At Fort IMG_0428.PNG|The Fort's Massive Underground TNT Room IMG_0425.PNG|Inside Computer Area In Fort IMG_0430.PNG|Subway Station Connecting To Fort IMG_0418.PNG|New Watch Tower in Fort IMG_0417.PNG|Old Fort Watch Tower IMG_0429.PNG|Mayor's Underground Bomb Shelter IMG_0416.PNG|View From New Fort Watch Tower IMG_0258.PNG|Front Of The Fort Category:User World Category:Worlds Category:World Category:User Worlds Category:City